Rutinariamente
by Tsukire
Summary: ¿Te cansarías de repetir la misma rutina sólo por ver a la persona que amas?


Hola! Bueno éste es mi primer fic de Kaichou Wa maid sama, espero les agrade jeje…es un lindo one-short

Rutinariamente

Como todos los días, las clases han terminado y me siento completamente vacío del estómago, mis orillas de pan que traía de reserva se las ha llevado todas Misaki, no fue de la mejor manera, aún me duele ese golpe que me dio en mi cabeza.

Tal vez Misaki no sea la niña más delicada y tierna que conozca pero puedo decir que es la más hermosa niña que he visto y que estoy locamente enamorado de ella. Hace mucho tiempo deje de verla y no había día que no pensara que había sido de ella, si seguiría igual, si había cambiado algo.

Ahora que la volví a encontrar está mucho más hermosa que antes, mis compañeros están locos dicen que cómo me puedo fijar en alguien tan malévola como ella, pero siempre les he dicho que no me importa que yo la amo y así será para siempre.

Aunque hay un gran problema, un problema con nombre y apellido…Takumi Usui.

Es un chico molesto que va en la clase de al lado, desde que llegué a esta escuela he observado que él se la pasa acosando a Misa, pero al parecer no le molesta y él es el único que puede hacer eso ya que si algún otro chico intenta acercársele ella lo mandaría a volar.

En fin…aunque me duela admitirlo sé que misa siente algo por Usui y éste igual…se gustan. No quiero decir que estén enamorados, sería algo muy precipitado y aunque los hechos me lo demuestren me sigo negando a creérlo.

Él es mi único problema, yo sé que Misa me quiere pero si Usui no estuviera probablemente…probablemente Misa no sería como es.

Mientras me perdí en mis pensamientos he dado al mismo lugar al que voy todos los días después de las clases, seguramente ella estará allá adentro al igual que él.

Empujó las puertas del lugar para entrar y me recibe una linda Maid de cabello rubio, me sonríe y me dice que pase, me quedo extrañado regularmente es Misa la que siempre me da la bienvenida, recorro con la mirada el lugar y ahí esta Misa en aquella mesa con…Usui.

Puedo observarlos y eso me lastima, sus gritos se escuchan por todo el lugar.

-Hey Misa-chan-  
>-¿Qué quieres ahora alienígena?-<br>-Siéntate a comer conmigo-  
>-¡No puedo estoy en horas de trabajo, además la mesa que escogiste es sólo para una persona!-<br>-Pero Misa puedes sentarte aquí, yo te daré de comer- dijo el rubio golpeando delicadamente sus piernas y poniendo una mirada perversa.  
>-¡Estúpido Usui! ¡Cállate y come!-<p>

Dijiste sin más, pero Usui sólo sonrió satisfecho como si le encantara provocarte esas reacciones, intento acercarme pero al ver tu rostro de color carmín retrocedo como un niño frente a su más horrible temor hecho realidad.

-¿Qué va a querer? Amo- dijo la misma Maid que me recibió pero yo sin poder decir nada, salgo inmediatamente del lugar, con mis manos limpio salvajemente mis lágrimas que brotan sin césar…esto duele…realmente duele.

El primer pensamiento que pasa por mi cabeza es irme directamente a casa pero otra pensamiento cruza por mi mente, el verte, aunque sólo sea de lejos, si tengo suerte cuando salgas a dejar la basura puedo hablarte.

Espere, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando vi la puerta abrirse y mis ojos se iluminaron al verte, pude sentir perfectamente a mi corazón saltar de alegría.

-Misa-chan-. Exclamé con entusiasmo.  
>-Shintani ¿Qué haces aquí?-<br>-Vine a verte Misa-  
>-¿Aquí? ¿Por qué no entraste al café? Me sorprende ya que te la vives siempre aquí-<br>-Así es misa, pero hoy sólo quería verte, quería estar sólo contigo-  
>-¿Solos? Cielos, Shintani ¿Qué cosas dices?-<br>-Misa-chan-.

Se escuchó una voz grave provenir de adentro, por el tono de voz pude adivinar perfectamente de quien era ¿Acaso no podía dejarte ni tres minutos sola?

-Usui ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
>-Es que te tardaste mucho y venía a ver si no te había pasado nada-<br>-¿Qué le puede pasar durante cinco minutos que esté sola?- pregunté enojado.  
>-Ah hola sanshita-kun, no te había visto-<br>-No es shanshita ¡Es Shintani!-  
>-No se peleen- gritaste desesperada.<br>-El empezó- dijio usui con un tono meloso.  
>-Usui tú métete o te dejo acá afuera y tú Shintani si querías platicar conmigo pudimos haberlo hecho acá adentro- djo misaki derrotada y entrando nuevamente al café.<p>

Y una vez más me quedé ahí pasmado viendo como te alejabas de mí, siendo separados por él. Esto no puede seguir así, no puedo seguir intimidándome cada vez que Usui está presente, pero es que siento que él lleva la delantera, siento que cualquier día no volverás a hablarme y lo escogerás a él. No quiero, no lo soportaría…

-Shanshita ya deberías irte a casa- dijiste eso con un tono irónico.  
>-Esperare a misaki- dije firme<br>-Ella no regresará, yo la llevaré a su casa y para la próxima vez no espíes conversaciones ajenas, podría ser malo para ti-.  
>-¿Así que me viste?- baje mi cabeza cerrando fuertemente mis puños.<p>

Tú no contestaste, fui blanco de tu mirada empapada de indiferencia.

-Mejor vete a casa- sentenciaste dándote la media vuelta y cerrando la puerta dejándome atrás incapaz de decirte palabra alguna.

Esto siempre pasaba, era la misma historia, te veía con ella, intentaba acercármele, tú aparecías de la nada y arruinabas todo para después salir triunfante tras ella.

¡Esto es insoportable! Quisiera que por sólo unos instantes me miraras como lo miras a él, que yo sea en lo primero que tu mente piense, desearía haber estado contigo todo este tiempo, desearía que nunca hubieras conocido a Usui.

Decidí irme a casa, después de todo mañana sería otro día y podría intentarlo nuevamente con el riesgo de que otra vez Usui llegara, mi mente iba pérdida en otro lugar. Me paré en seco, y entonces me regañé a mi mismo. ¿Mañana? ¿Otro nuevo día? ¿Otra nueva oportunidad? Que nuevamente será desaprovechada. Vamos ¿A quién quiero engañar? Me de repetido lo mismo desde que te volví a encontrar y hasta ahora cada mañana ha sido la misma, se ha convertido en un dolorosa rutina.

¡Ya no más! No puedo seguir escondiéndome, no puedo seguir en silencio, si no hago algo ya, pronto sería demasiado tarde, pero yo no podía competir contra Usui, es decir, el rubio había hecho algo que yo. no podía hacer para estar junto a Misaki.

Decidí esperar, si tenía suerte Misaki podría salir sola. Y así fue, esperé alrededor de dos horas y media, estaba algo lejos de la salida que acostumbra usar Misaki, así que la tomaría por sorpresa, la ví salir e intenté acercarme a ella pero me congele al instante de que vi una rubia cabellera a su lado. ¡No puede ser! ¡No se había despegado de ella!

Intenté moverme, juro que lo intenté, pero mis músculos no reaccionaban, intenté salir corriendo de ahí, pero parecía que mi subconciente quería presenciar esa escena, quería convencerme de la realidad, quería que me diera cuenta al fin de lo que pasaba entre ellos dos.

¡Juro que hubiera salido de ahí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas! Pero me quedé congelado al ver como te rodeaba con sus brazos, se acercaba lentamente a tu cara y tú sin oponer resistencia, sólo te sonrojaste, te veías tan nerviosa, Usui alzo tu cara con una de sus manos y tus ojos brillaban tanto, quiero pensar que era el reflejo de las luz de las lámparas, pero al ver como correspondías su beso, al ver como lo abrazabas, como gozabas tanto como él ese momento, no pude más y salí corriendo de ahí.

Acobardado, escapando de todo ese dolor que inundaba mí pecho.

¡TE amo! ¡Maldita sea, te amo! Llegué hasta un callejón donde no pude más y comencé a golpear la pared, un solo puñetazo bastó para que mi mano tomará un color rojizo. Lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, todo esto era tan injusto, yo te conocí primero, yo te conozco mucho mejor que él, yo sé lo que te gusta y lo que no entonces ¿Por qué él tuvo que ser al que le tocan tus besos?

Caminé hasta mi casa, sin fuerzas, con los ojos hinchados, me metí a la cama. Pero no sé por que razón mi corazón y mi mente se empeñan en seguir conservando una pizca de esperanza, después de lo que observé hoy era más que obvio que tenía que renunciar a ti, que no podía seguir como lo he hecho hasta ahora, pero aún en mis sueños, tengo la esperanza de que un día vengas a mí.

Por eso, por que te amo y porque no me voy a rendir aún si mi rival es Usui…no me importa repetir la misma rutina todos los días, si lo hago…es sólo por estar a tu lado…

Te amo…Misaki.

Notas de Autor:

Aww que bonito está…! XD haha bueno, es que quería hacer un fic de Hinata para expresar mi frustración de porqué no se puede quedar con él. Alto antes de que me maldigan, amo a Usui pero no estaría de más que se diera una oportunidad con hinata ¿O no?

Bueno, espero sus reviews.


End file.
